hannily fantasy
by Dontaskwho
Summary: though they are bestfriends will they evolve into a steamy lesbian love affair? Follow me on twitter @dontaskwhoff
1. Chapter 1

Hanna, Aria, Emily, and Spencer walked down the hallway of Rosewood high on the way to their final class. The girls were buzzing because Spencer had suggested that the girls have a sleepover at her house that night since her parents would be out of town to go visit Melissa in Philly for the weekend. Emily was particularly excited because she would take any excuse to spend an extended period of time with Hanna Marin.

Even when Alison DiLaurintis would call her "Hefty Hanna" Emily always saw the beauty in her perfect hair and the way her eyes lit up when she talked about almost anything, her naturally peppy personality was irresistable to Em. She remained silent through Sean, and Caleb, and now Travis only because she was terrified of losing her as a friend too. To try to fill her desire she had been with several girls. Watching the girl she loved transform from "hefty" to Queen Bee and only intensified her feelings for her bestfriend, to the point it was almost painful. Jealousy and lust filled her everyday when she watched her talk to other people, boys. It made her almost mad that she could love someone so much and the feeling not be mutual.

"So I'll see you later then Em?" Spencer asked breaking Emily from her thoughts.

"Yeah definately.." She replied still not totally back to reality.

Spencer walked off to her class, Aria tried to seem casual walking into Mr. Fitz' classroom, and Hanna to her locker. Emily couldnt help herself but to notice her perfect curves, her perfectly styled hair, and the way her legs looked in that mini skirt with heels. She felt her mouth go a little slack and she lost track of everyone in the hallway staring at the blonde godess. She took one step towards her, without any idea what she was going to say. Maybe offer her a ride to Spencers, anything. She was stopped short, though, at the sight of Travis approaching her and leaning against a locker next to her. Emily looked down, a slight blush finding its way up her face. She turned towards her locker 'let it go Emily. Its never going to happen.' she told herself. With that the swimmer slammed her locker and strode off to math realizing she was almost late.

-Hanna-

After Travis left my locker asking me to a nice dinner tomorrow I glided out to my last period of the day: math. At least Emily was in the same class so someone could tutor me the night before a big exam school not being a particular high point of mine. I walked in and found my seat across the isle from Em.

"Hey you excited for tonight?" I leaned over and asked because everyone was still chatting before the bell.

"Yeah, itll be fun. I need some time away form everything, you know?" I did know.

Her and Paige had just ended and so had Caleb and I. We both were feeling an overwhelming sense of being alone, and not quite good enough for anyone, losing someone we loved. Of course i still had Travis, he was nice, and a real gentleman, but he just wasn't...me.

"Oh yeah definately," i replied "I need some girl time before tomorrow night."

"Whats tomorrow night?"

"Travis wants to go out so I have to be all girl for him the whole time." I replied with a little sigh.

"I thought you liked him. You know him helping your mom and all..." She trailed off. Yes travis had gotten my mother out of some...legal trouble, but I dont want to date someone out of debt, but only of love, or at least interest.

"I-" the bell rang and class began. "later." I assured her.

The rest of the class was dull and incomprehensive as usual, and when the final bell rang Em stopped me.

"Hey can I give you a ride tonight?" She asked without making much eye conact.

"Yeah of course. Any specific reason?" I asked with a little laugh.

"No...I mean...I don't know. I just wanted to see you before everyone was around. No biggie." she stammered.

Even though that was a little bit questionable she obviously wasn't comfortable continuing talking about it so I simply accepted thanked her and went out to my car, sitting at the wheel for a few moments to just relax. This day was long, and it wasnt gonna end any time soon. As I drove home everything reminded me of Caleb. Just one of those days where you miss everyone. Then I was glad Em offered to drive me, she was right, we both needed time with our bestfriends to just be ourselves.

-no pov-

Emily dried off after a rough practice when someones hands reached from behind to cover her eyes. She turned quickly to see Paige standing grinning like she didn't have a care in the world. "Hey!" she said a little excited. Emily felt her stomache drop a little; although her heart urned for Han through their relationship she had developed a few feelings for Paige anyway.

"Whats up?" she asked when they parted.

"I know we wanted to not be so close since were both going seprate ways after graduation, but you know... why can't i take a beautiful girl out on dinner and enjoy it my senior year?" she said slyly in that tone that she knew made Emily want her. Of course she wanted to go, and as she said yes, she thought about Hanna, and why she couldnt take out her beautiful girl out her senior year. Paige pulled her in again and whispered 'thank you' in her ear, with that she walked out of the locker room leaving Em alone in the wet concrete room not knowing if she had just made a good decision, or a huge mistake. The entire way home she thought of Hanna, and the question of why she couldnt have her lingered in her mind. The more she thought about it the more unfair it was that she couldnt just be happy with someone she loved before she graduated and it was too late. 'Youve waited almost five years for an opportunity to be with her, and the clock is ticking, time up.' she told herself. Thats when Emily Fields decided that tonight was the night. Hanna Marin was going to know whats up, and any bitch that gets in the way will have to deal with the fury of Emily herself.


	2. Chapter 2

-Hanna-

Although i was jut going over with the girls I felt the need to look my best, looks having been the only things that made me feel safe after Ali died. Well...looks and Emily. I had vented countless times about my bulemia problems, and insecurity, mostly because of Alison. In turn she made me the first she told that she was gay. That exchange of emotions and secrets built a sense of trust between us that was unlike any other. We instinctively held hands constantly, and always only called each other when we were in need.

My phone lit up with a text from Travis: 'Can't stop thinking of your beautiful face' although that was sweet and all it didn't make butterflys go crazy in my stomache, or make me unable to stop smiling. I sat looking at the message for several minutes, my thumbs doing a little dance not knowing what to say back. I'd see him tomorow night, I should have an excuse by then.

Eventually I closed out of the message and deleted it, telling myself to forget it. I scrolled to my contacts and dialed for Emily, an overwhelming urge to cry coming upon me, I needed her before she was supposed to get me at 6.

-Em-

After my cell dinged signaling a text from Han saying she needed me...now, I finished drying my hair and skipped the stop by my house I was planning on and went straightt to her house. Ms. Marin' car wasn't in the dive yet so I let myself in. I walked in on Hanna bent over the toilet.

"Oh baby no...come here..." I walked to her closet and got a rag, wet it in the sink and began dabbing at the corners of her mouth, he puppy eyes refuing to make eye contact.

She had put on makeup already for the night...she really was insecure, today was a bad day.

"I'm sorry..-"

"Why? Whats wrong?" I cut her off gently. She was very tempermental when she was like this, and I knew all she needed was love, to know how much I loved her...I had to refocus.

"I..I have to be perfect. I can't be..." she looked down at her perfectly figured body as if something, anything about her was in need of changing. I tilted her chin up so she would look me in he eye and in the most loving voice I could I said:

"You ARE perfect Hanna." The electricty we shared in our eyes was undeniable. She shifted her gaze to my lips and i flushed a deep shade of red. I got up and put the rag in the sink looking for her toothbrush, while she llayed on the floor looking guilty.

"Come on sweetheart." i said when i found the toothbruh. She bruhed her teeth and i went into the other room and called Spencer.

"Hey Spence, Hanna has a bug I think so I'm gonna stay and take care of her." I lied as apologetically as I could. No one else needed to know she had another episode. She doesnt need that.

"Yeah thats fine, I think somthing might be going around actually Arias sick too."

"Oh wow yeah, don't wanna get you sick with all of us." I laughed shortly.

"My mom is about to leave actualy, I'll see you monday!" the phone clicked off.

I walked back to check on Hanna and she had moved to her room. Getting sick had taken everything out of her, but I tried to ask her just one queston before she was totally gone asleep.

"Is your mom going to be home Han?" I shook her shoulde gently and she moaned, "Han?"

"Mmmmm no..shes...shes in New York till...Wendsday." Then her eyes rolled back and she was gone. I was glad that we had at least cleaned her up good before.

-Hanna-

I woke up and found my phone immedately. 3:02am. Shit. I dont know why I asked Emily over to see me like that. Thinking about what a mess i was in front of her made me blush deeeply, and use several colorful words towards myself.

I groaned and felt my was down the stairs to the living room to get to the kitchen finding myself quite hungry now that nothing was on my stomache. Before I reached the kitchen though I tripped and literaly fell on my ass over Emly in the floor.

"Shit I'm sorry, Damn it I thought you'd gone home Em!" I said rather harshly, regretting it instntly, she was here for me...after everything.

"I..I'm sorry." she was still half asleep.

"Come here." I said and forgot completely about getting food. I curled up with both of my legs bent on top of hers and my head and torso sprawled all over her chest. I couldnt get close enough. I started crying and ashe didnt ask why. We layed there content with each other.

"Why did you stay?" I asked once i regained control genuinely curious why she'd gone to the trouble.

"I couldnt leave you..." she said in her sexy voice and i heard her heart accelerate drastically. Without thinking I moved my hand up her arm to her shoulder, slowly up her neck, finally to her cheek. I felt heat in her face, but I was too busy gazing at her chest.

My eyes moved ever so slowly up her body until we were looking at each other. Her heart was going crazy and her breathing became stagnant. I leaned in to kiss her, our lips were so close i could feel the heat coming off of her. She turned slowly into me, but then tilted her head down so our foreheads were touching.

"You hungry babe?" she asked lowly.

My heart was beating like crazy and something built up in my throat making it hard to talk, but without looking away from her stunning figure I said :

"Starving." What was I doing... I thought I must have been going crazy.


	3. Chapter 3

-Emily-

What was I thinking?! Hanna Marin?! No Em. It'll never be like that for you.'But she leaned into you emily...' a voice in my head said. No. I pushed the thought out of my mind. I couldn't let myself screw up our friendship. Let the moment pass.

"Watcha want?" she looked up at me quickly and frantically, exhaled, and finally mumbled something about toast and jelly.

"I'm sorry Em," she said close to tears again my shirt still wet from her last wave, "I shouldn't have asked you here..." my best friend trailed off, feeling ashamed because she needed help.

I put down the bread and knife, grabbed her arm gently and pulled her in for a hug, her body began to tremble a llittle. I wish she hadnt wanted to cry, not because i didn't like getting my shirt messed up but because i hated that this beautiful girl i was so in love with was upset even in the slightest way.

"Listen to me Hanna," i said pulling away, "listen close. You mean the world to me. I would do literally anything for you, and sleeping on your living room floor to make sure you make it throough the night alright isn't anything at all." by this time my hands were on her cheeks. They were beginning to get wet because he started crying again. Although i had her head in my hands and her face tilted towards me she wouldnt look me in the the eye and see the truth of what i was saying. It was more than the truth. It was an understatement of emotions and feelings i culdn't even put words into.

Thats when i tarted to cry too. Crying because i was desprate for her to believe me, no matter what the cost. Her lip were trembling, and i felt the overwhelming urge to steady them with my own. Only when I leaned in for a kiss did she look up at me, and without any hesitation she pulled my neck and threw her lips on my lips.

It was passionate, and I couldn't get enough of her. She immedately took lead, pressing herself on me, forcing her tounge into my mouth.

What surpried me most was when she released my neck, and her hands crept down my back and around my waist, so gently i felt myself start to throb, to need her everywhere. Instead of going underneath any of my clothes, she felt her way to my hands, grabbing both and pushing me back against the refridgerator. She pressed our palms together and slid my hands above my head leaving my body completely vulnerable to her.

She sucked on my botom lip and started kissing down my neck. I was afraid she could feel my heart beating ridiculously fast. If she could, she didnt say anything about it. Why, all the sudden, did the girl id been in love with for five years, who had never shown any interest in girls at all before, want me?

-Hanna-

Nothing could comparre to Emily. Caleb seemed like childs play compared to this. Was I in love with my bestfriend? Why did this seem more right to me than anything ever had?

I kissed down her neck tasting traces of purfume he had put on the day before, her sweet skin became splochy under my lips. I released her hands from above her head, and ran my fingers down her arms to give her shivers. I stopped at her shoulders, and made eye contact with her.

I knew she was extremely turned on but was she ok that I was doing all this? Did she think I was crazy? Without saying anything at all I slowly moved my hands from her shoulders to more around her collarbone, the delayed movement made up for the words I wasnt speaking, saying 'can I?' I had no idea how far she was willing to go, since we weren't really together. How far did I want to go?

The look in her eyes took me back. She looked almost afraid, which was strange becuase none of this was new for HER.

"What?"

"Are you pregnant?" she asked.

"NO! What!? Why?!"

"Becuase you go from crying to...this, in like 3 seconds flat Hanna!" she grinned crookedly. She had a point. I didn't know what had gotten into me but I did know i didnt want this to stop.

"Oh just kiss me..." Quickly i went in for another, and her arms wrapped aound me, picked me up, and held me. I was so wet and I didnt even feel ashamed. I just wanted her, like a whole new world was opened up, but to my dismay, she set me on the counter and let go completely.

"So how many peices of toast did you want?" she asked, and winked, sending electricity though my body.


	4. Chapter 4

-Emily-

Eventually we went back to sleep, this time both in her bed upstairs. I suppose you could say that was the first time we slept together, except that there wasnt anything sexual about it. She started out beside me, then right next to me, then she pulled my arm over her head and her head was on my chest. We slept like children after a hard day of play.

The sun rose through her sheer curtains and woke me up peacefully, but to my dismay, hanna was no where to be found. I dragged myself out of bed to look for her hoping she hadnt done anything stupid while I slept. I walked into the kitchen and the stove clock said 10:45, far too early for my beautiful bestfriend to be awake cooking eggs.

"Good morning." She said smiling a dazzling smile.

"...hey." I studdered a reply, as her eyes looked over my too big t-shirt that coverd barely the top half.

"You look...hot" hanna bit her bottom lip, and slowly raised her eyes to contact. She sent waves of shock through my body and it became hard to breathe. Not only did her intimate action woo me but her scampy attire of only a tank and lacey underwear made my heart stop for a moment.

Without being able to even make words to reply i took one huge step to her side, and leaned my head in at an angle. Her lips perked up and she raised on her toes to meet my lips, and just as our lips were about to meet i kissed her cheek, a move i had learned from Maya. 'Drives em' crazy' she would say and wink. And she was right. It did. And it made them want you more.

"Tease..." She mumbled and walked back to her cooking. I chuckled smally at her reaction because it was the same as mine.

"Oh dont be mad," I said and slid my hands around her waist watching her hand almost drop the spatula and her head lean back a little, "i cant give away the main show all the time you know." I whispered in my most sexy voice. I pulled her hair to the side and kissed her neck like i did to Ali so many years ago in the locker room, only this time I didnt get rejected. She moaned lowly under my touch, slid the pan off the burner and turned into me, hands behind my head kissing me as if she was starved for it. I wasnt about to let her control me again, I was the experienced one.

I slid my arms around her and picked her up, her legs immedeately locking around me. I reached for the hem of her shirt and her breath caught.

"What?" I asked swiftly, hoping i hadnt pushed it too far.

"I just cant..." She exhaled glancing around the room, I was nervous that i had done too much. Slow Em. Slowly builds the intimacy. "I cant believe this is real?" Her tone curling up at the end as if it was a question. Relief flushed me, she wanted even more. All sense of holding back disappeared. I knew exactaly how she felt. Maya kept going with me, even though i was afriad because she knew its what i wanted. So i took a huge chance and just. Kept. Going.

-hanna-

Out of nowhere Emily went nuts. She did things to me i didnt even think was possible for one person to do to another. She carried me as fast as she could up the staris to my bedroom and she straddled me on my bed. She pulled up her eyes shining and pulled off her shirt. When she lay down back on me, our lips locking vigorously, I rolled her over and before i had a chance to do it myself Emily yanked my tank off.

I layed back down on her, our hot skin pushed together, both only wearing lacey underwear, and bras. Emily giggled a little bit under my kiss.

"What?" I asked unable to help but grin.

She pulled back and looked me right in the eyes, "Why has the most beautiful girl ive ever seen given me this honor?" the smile that took my breath away never left her face.

"Why not?" I lifted an eyebrow.

"You stole that from a movie!" she picked up on my cheat of an answer, but i didnt honestly even know why. I laughed, caught.

"Yeah, but a good one." she rolled her eyes and asked me why again. I took a few seconds to think about why for sure, so when I opened my mouth to speak i knew what i was saying, and that it was the most honest truth i could give: "Because its time I got a chance to be happy for real, not societies view of what is happy, but what I really want. For me. And i thought id found it, but I knew yesterday as soon as you got here that what i thought I wanted..." I put my pointer finger on her heart and kissed her jawline one time, "Was you."

Those few words couldnt ever capture my new found feelings for this wonderful person id always known, but it seemed to suffice for her, because we went back into our own peice of paradise, right where we left off.


	5. Chapter 5

-Hanna-

I was straddling her. Her hips were rolling under me, begging for more. She pulled herself up to meet my lips and her finger grazed their way up my back to undo my bra. That when I freaked.

"Shittttt!" I gasped for air.

"What?! What!?" she yelled looking very confused.

"Emily God! What am I doing!?" she looked more hurt than I'd ever seen.

One tear rolled down her cheek. "I'm sorry.." she sniveled.

"No! Don't stop! Jesus don't freaking stop!" the pleasures she had given to me and then suddenly taken away sent my body into shock going crazy looking for more.

"What!" she looked angry, "Youre giving me whiplash! Serioiusly!" but she laughed and kept going.

I felt bad that i had made her think that i didnt want her but I honestly couldnt breathe. The sensation of doing something that people didnt accept, but that felt so perfect filled my every inch. Emily rubbed her hands up my thys, and under my victorias secret panites, glancing up for permission. In response i grabbed her wrist and thrust her hand upward. She grinned and slowly, so slowly, let one finger go under, the two, then her whole hand rubbing small circles.

She bit her sexy lip, and put one finger in. I throbbed for more.

"More Em!" this seemed to please her somehow. I wasnt aout to let her have all the fun! Her chest was right in front of my hands almost as if inviting me in, so i went under, hoping i wasnt too bad.

-emily-

Hannahs perfectly manicured hands went under my bra! I was surprised that she tried something that bold. My nipples grew hard under her touch. My hand was massaging hannas clit, and her hand was massaging my chest. For her first time she wasnt bad. When i looked into her eyes, though, i saw fear and nerves and hesitance.

I realized then i was treating her like it wasnt her first time. I slowly pumped in her and my other hand began trying to soothe her by feeling her waist, and talking to her.

"How do you like this?" I said and thrust far into her.

She all but yelled, yanked off my whole bra, and began licking and sucking my nipples. My hands forgot what they were supposed to do and i fel a sharp exhale of breath on my, she was laughing at me.

"What?" I said accusingly grinning

"I think im doing good, because i dont think you can move." She winked up at me correct in her statement.

Her sweet soft lips started a trail down my topless body to my almost bare bottom. When she reached my underwear, she traced her finger around the outline of my panties, i could feel myself dripping wet, needing her. My back arched and without needed anymore incentive hannah dug right in.

-no pov-

Some think that after great sex with someone you arent actually "with" there is a sense of remorse, but neither of the girls felt this way. They lay side by side, partially dressed again, laughing and talking like the bestfriends theyd always been. This, is how love is meant to be. This is how they knew it was true and their feelings were genuine.

Hannah bit her lip and averted her eyes crrokedly smiling. "That was great Em."

"Yeah," Emily agreed staring at the cieling, without a cloud in her sky, "it really was."

"I guess i should probably cancel for Travis tonight right?"

"And me with Paige, its just not fair to either of them."

"Right, he didnt do anything wrong, neither did Paige."

"Yeah." Emily agreed.

"Yeah." Hannah copied absently.

Both girls layed content with life, and each other, words became unneccessary, and love became valiant. Eventually they both slept having been exhausted from their activites, worry free and beautiful.

The tree branch outside her window rusled as someone climbed up to get a better shot, and with one click of a camera they left, completely unnoticed.


	6. Chapter 6

-no pov-

The day went on, and Emily stayed at Hannas house because she couldnt bring herself to leave. Neither of them minded though. They didnt have to talk, they could hold hands under the covers or lay on each others lap and speak all the same.

Both of the girls cancelled their dates for the evening being very vague as to why even though travis and paige were begging for answers, and instead spent all of their sunday together. They went to the brew for lunch and coffee and then to the mall where Hanna modeled every outfit that was there, Emily laughing and drooling over each one. With the day beginng to close, they decided to catch dinner at the seafood place in town.

"This was amazing," hanna said and grinned, "ive never felt more perfect with someone else before you know? Like im supposed to be...with you i guess." She was blushing.

"I know what you mean." Emily replied explaining how forced every relationship was after maya...after ali.

Neither girl was expecting anything to ruin the day that had gone on so perfectly, until their phomes beeped at the same time. A look of horror crossed their faces, realizing this never happened unless it was A.

"Shit." They both said.

Emily pulled out her phone and opened the text that was, of course, from A.

When the attachment finally loaded neither girl knew what to say, but simply looked at one another in shock, and fear.

-emily-

I was finally happy with a girl. Someome who loved me back in a way only maya had shown me. Someone who knew me better than i knew myself, someone who i wanted to be with desprately. Was that desperation ever considered to this terrorist? That sometimes things happen that will never happen again, and that every moment lost is a moment wasted?

'Of course you cant just be happy' i thought to myself 'that would be too easy' the image on my screen still sent nails through my stomache when i looked at it, because in my heart i knew this would either make or break Hanna and I, and i was afraid because i wasnt positive which it would be.

Hannah was straddling me while i was taking her shirt off. Her hand was on my chest and our lips were passionately locking. The photo was taken from my window and neither one of us had noticed. The scarything about A, though, is that they dont delete the picture if you ask, they use it against you. They dont just threaten to, A really tries tp ruin our lives with all the dirt collected on us.

That being said, the words captioned below us is what really took our breath: 'someone had to tell them. Kisses!' Without any other explanation needed we knew what A meant. Travis, Paige, maybe even Aria and Spence. Hanna and I wanted to be together, but she wasnt ready for that sort of heat, and i understood exactaly why, and we agreed to wait until the A and Ali mess got sorted out to really be a public item. But i had a feeling A had much swifter plans.

"No. No no no no no." Hanna was freaking out now. She knew what this meant as well as I did. And that even if we stopped seeing each other now, we cant undo the past, and with proof like that who would believe anything othert than a scandalous story told to them?

"Hanna, baby shhhhh...shhhh" her face was in my hands and our eyes locked, hers filling with tears.

"I cant handle this if it goes public Em. I cant do it. Im not gay..." She was stammering and ranting, "im Hanna. And youre Emily. And im not gay. I just love emily. I love another person. But who will believe that? No one will listen."

"Fuck them! Were us. Who cares if people dont approve? People are always gonna find something to talk about, and i dont give two shits what they think of me...of us..." I tried to re assure her, and it probably would have worked if the door hadnt opened.


	7. Chapter 7

-no pov-

The way they looked sitting at the table wasnt of two friends getting dinner, comforting each other over their problems; but of two girls on a date about to kiss crying over some problem. As both of the girls significant other walked in and observed the scene unfolding, they werent happy. They were shocked.

Of course Emily was outwardly gay, so it seemed that she was the one leading Hanna to these actions, but even from the distance they were at from the table, the guests who had just walked in heard Hanna say: "im Hanna, and i love Emily."

Travis and Paige looked at each other and didnt know what to do.

-hanna-

I loved emily for many reasons, one of which is that she had known me for so long she really knew how to releive me of whatever is bothering me at least for the time being. She told me she didnt care what they would think if it got out, that she would protect me. I leaned in to kiss her over the table, needing to feel her near to me more than anything id ever experienced, and just as out lips met someone hit the table and started screaming.

"What the HELL Hanna!?" My surprise was overwhelming that Travis was standing over us.

"Travis I-" "No dont even give me some shit excise, i saw you! You said you loved her!" He shot Emily a look full of nothing but hate. At the mention of Emily paige decided to join in on this, Travis having captured the attention of everyone in the resturant, all eyes were on us.

"You told me you had something planned with your MOM! Why cant you just tell me the truth!? All you do is lie to me Emily! Im done taking it!" Paige pushed emily back into her chair as she tried to get up, they continued their argument and Travis looked at me again.

"Dont ask for another chance." He walked away and i started to cry. I dont know if i was crying out of embarassment, anger, or sadness. I do remember, though, that i didnt want him in the slightest anymore. I looked across the table at Emily who was taking the yelling from Paige without a word, but she made eye contact with me and without speaking she let me know she loved me even though she was losing the girlfriend who would be public with her. Before that moment i still didnt know if I wanted her completely, or just loved the rush of being with a beautiful girl. But as her eyes looked at me with no regret, amd she gave me a half smile slightly, i knew there was no one else in the whole world i wanted to be with.

"Youre a BITCH Emily Fields! And im going to let everyone know how awful you are and NO ONE will ever want you again!" Paige was like a motor boat with an eternal supply of fuel.

Without thinking, i rose from my place across from Emily without Paige even looking up, and walked right up behind her. No one was about to threaten my girl, or push her like that.

"Youd better go Paige," i whispered in her ear, "right now, before i have to make you."

She laughed and turned to face me. "As for you, you little whore-" and before she could say another word my fist busted her lips, and she stumbled back. Rage filled my body, i was seeing spots. She gathered herself and got two good punches on my face before i lost it completely.

"AS FOR ME WHAT PAIGE!? WHAT CAN YOU HONESTLY DO TO ME!? YOU ARE A POWERLESS WANNA BE!" I pushed her on her back and started kicking her ribs. No one was going to talk to emily and say those awful things to her. Travis had maturely left, but Paige needed some incentive.

I had gotten two good swings and never took a breath from my screetching before Emily grabbed me around the waist and pulled me back. My hair was all in my face and i had a feeling that i looked like a crazy person. She pulled out her wallet with one hand and held me tightly with the other. She threw down two twenties and dragged me, still yelling at Paiges' crumbled figure, out of the establishment with several weird looks and even a few cameras one me.

I regretted nothing.

-emily-

I have never ever seen hanna even raise Her voice that much, and especially never hit anyone. I had loved Paige but i was in love with Hanna. So it hurt me and made me bubbly with happiness to watch her go batshit on Paige because she was shouting at me.

She was jumping and yelling and going nuts as i dragged her out the door, but once we were outside i made her turn and face me.

"Breathe baby. Breathee..." I tried to calm her down.

"Oh...my...god..." I dont think she could believe herself either.

I laughed and took her shocked self by the hand and lead her to the car.

She started apologising prefusely but i shut her up with a gentle kiss. The love i had for her had only multiplied seeing her jealous, defensive anger. I wasnt happy that Paige was hurt, only because once you love someone you never truely stop, but she was harassing me in public, and needed to be shut up one way or another. Hanna had asked her to calmly first, so this was her own fault. I had planned on breaking up with her once me and Hanna were official, i dont believe in cheating, but obviously that was no longer necessary.

We pulled up to Hannas house, she was still trying to get back to her normal level. There were cuts on her face where she had been hit. I thought to myself: 'if the fight doesnt out us, she still has to explain the marks'

"Lets go clean that up." Upon having attention called to it, i think she finally realized she had been hit.

"Oh wow...ouch." She dabbed at the blood sliding down her face. I laughed shortly.

"Yeah wow. My little MMA fighter got hurt a bit." I nodded towards the house and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, lets go." She slid out of her seat and opened the door to the house, going straight to e bathroom. "No, dont. I can do it." She insisted when i tried to come in with her.

"Please let me take care of you...please." My hand holding the door so she couldnt shut it.

"No this is super embarassing..."

"I love you." I leaned in and kissed her. WIthout anymore argument she sat on the sink while i dabbed at the cuts on her face.

We didnt have to talk about it. We didnt have to look at each other. The presence of us together was enough to drive any normal couple mad. I finished cleaning her up, and rang out the rag. She was still sitting on te sink, but now she was staring at me. I bit my lip and looked down at her perfect legs and couldnt help but to run my hamds up and down them. I grabbed her around the waist, and picked her up, like i. The kitchen her legs locked around mine. She looked down at me and i looked up at her. We stayed like that and i laid her on the couch and pulled off my shirt trying to be sexy, but failing when it got caught on my earring. You know someone is perfect for you if while youre having sex you can laugh.

She stood and pulled my shirt off, and pushed her hand under my pants, making me go weak. She grinned, and we were perfect, and unconcerned about who knew and what they would say. I would protect my girl from anything. And anyone.


	8. Chapter 8

-emily pov-

Hanna raised her head from my center and gave me a michevious look, knowing she had got me good. She giggled a little seeing me totally helpless to her, and cralwed up my body, pressing her knee where her mouth just was, making me all but scream. This only made her laugh more. Her hair was hanging over her left shoulder and she was biting her lip; her perfect body grazing mine in all the right places, she had really gotten the hang of this whole new type of sex quick. I was so in love with her, i mean there arent even words. And once a person experiences this type of love they really get life.

I looked over at the clock, and it read 8:02pm. We had been home from dinner for almost two hours, and god only knows what sort of rumors were already flying. Hanna and i had only been romantic for a day and a half and it seemed as though it had been an eternity. I didnt ever want to leave that couch, that house, her arms, but i knew i had to. The rumors would get worse if i never showed up again, and we had school in the morning. I could tell she was thinking the same thing, but her puppy dog eyes were begging me to stay.

I was still calming down, and i twirled a peice of her hair absently.

"We have to talk about this at some point." I said still staring at her hair. I knew she had been avoiding talking about the scene at dinner.

"What do you want me to say?"

"No what do you want ME to say? Like tomorrow at school? Im sure people will ask me what was up with you, and you know people are talking Han. We can do one of two things." She raised an eyebrow telling me to continue. I sighed. "We can tell people we were at dinner and they got the wrong idea, and when paige started acting like a barbarian you out her in her place..."

"Or?"

I sighed knowing she wouldnt like this next one, and thanks to A she was forced to either lie or be tormented, "...or we can just tell the truth." I looked away, not wanting to see dissappoimtment in her eyes.

She blew out her cheeks and laid her head on my bare chest. I ran my fingers through her hair, trying to soothe her. "Its up to you. I dont care..." But she knew i was lying.

-hannas pov-

I knew what i had to do, but i didnt know if i could.

If we lied, A would surely find a way to out us. And the only way to prevent being outed if we lied was by stopping us altogether, which is NOT an option. But once A found another way to out us, everyone, Aria and Spence, they wouldnt trust us. Theyd think we were lying dykes, which also isnt an option.

On the other hand if we told the truth i would be singlehandedly be opening myself up to the ridicule Emily endured. Like i had said before, i wasnt gay. I was just very in love with Emily. So say we didnt work out after a while, forget having a boyfriend ever again, all theyd want is some girl on girl action, not love.

But if we told the truth i could be happy with the person i was in love with.

Thats how i knew what i had to do.

"I dont wanna lie Em. Fuck them right?" I tested these waters gently, but the look on her face told me she was obviously expecting the other option.

"What? Really!? Wow!" She was so thrilled with me i could barely get her to calm down. This made the decision easier. I knew she would always be there for me, and defend me, especially if this was the choice she wanted.

"Pick me up for school tomorrow! We can roll up together, what can they really do to us?!" I was excited then too.

"Yes!" She squealed and passionately pulled me in for a kiss. After a while of planning on defying everyone we were quiet and she spoke up.

"I have to go baby." I put on my best pout face and held her arm as she tried to get up and leave, so she leaned in and kissed me again to satisfy me. I watched her from the couch as she put all of those clothes back on, and turned to face me wrapped up in a blanket begging her with looks not to leave.

"I have to Han. My moms gonna be worried, i havent even called." And with that she looked down at her phone. "Shit."

"What?" I sat up, holding the blanket to my chest, concerned it was another A attack.

She handed me her phone which displayed several missed calls from both Aria and Spencer.

"Shit." I confirmed.

She looked up at me, because she didnt know what to do. It was all up to me from here; who we tell, what we say to them. The thing was...i didnt know what to do any more than she did.

"Well...?" She asked.

"Text Spencer. We have to tell them. Tonight." She seemed hesitant but she nodded her head and texted her. I got dressed and we waited for a reply whil Em called her mom to tell her she wasnt dead in a ditch. 'What am I gonna do?' Was the only thought going through my mind for the ten minutes we were in my living room that seemed like hours.

Spence replied and told us to get over there NOW that Aria was on her way too. I looked at Emily and she must have known that i was dying on the inside because she grabbed my hand and said: "Ive been where you are. The worst part is not being confident. Itll all work out." She promised and planted a kiss on my cheek. With that we headed out the door, my future about to change drastically.

-spencers pov-

"No Aria now! I told them you were on your way so theyd get here quick. Tell Fitz goodbye and get here. Im not waiting on you!" I hung up before she could argue me. I had met with Andrew earlier to get a few more pills, and he had asked me what had gone on with Hanna and Paige, to which i obviously did not know the answer. Upon questioning he explained that a girl on the acedemic team he was talking to had seen Hanna beat the hell out of Paige at Red Lobster that night. Of course i was shocked so i pressed for futher intel, and he said all he knew what that it had looked like Hanna and Em were about to make out in the middle of the place when Travis and Piage came over and made a scene, and when Paige attacked Emily, Hannah just hopped on her.

I had called Aria immeadiately after thatto tell her of this breaking news, and then sat on the couch, trying desperately to figure out the whole scene.

'Hanna and Emily!? Why hadnt they told us?' I kept playing the situation over and over tryint to find the key to it all. Thats when it hit me: 'Travis AND Paige were there. What are the odds?' A was the odds. 'This was just a bug misunderstanding' i told myself.

My kitchen door rattled open and i looked up from my thoughts on the couch to Aria coming in looking frazzled. "Are they here yet? I cant believe they didnt tell us!" Her eyes had grown three sizes as she seemed to get more and more worked up, "do you think it was Emily!? Oh gosh.." She looked down and seemed absolutely appalled at the idea that had gone through her head that Emily was somehow forcing this on Hanna. "Why would she hit Paige like that? Not that i care if Paige is hurt, its just not like Hannah. Do you...oh gosh do you think Hannahs on drugs or something!" I looked away, Hanna wasnt the one on drugs. But i couldnt tell Aria that.

"Calm down Aria. I dont think it was Emilys fault..." Trying to pull her out of her hysteria.

"What DO you think then Spencer?" She came and sat on the couch beside me trying to make my eyes meet hers. I looked up and with all certantity i said: "A has to be behind this whole ordeal. And i dont think we should jumo to any more conclusions until they get here to at least defend themselves."

She shook her head, and in the front room i heard Hannas sweet vioce calling for us. I took a deep breath, looked at Aria, and nodded. I called for them, my curiosity spiking with every passing second.


	9. UPDATE

Sorry for being so slow to update but follow me on twitter at dontaskwhoff for more updates and we can talk and chill and help me with future stories if you like! Just whatever it's all for you. Sorry more soon!


	10. Chapter 9

-hanna-

Mrs. Hastings car was gone, so we had the whole house to ourselves to explain. I looked at Em and she nodded and squeezeed my hand a little to reassure me. I took a deep breath and climbed up the front stairs, and knocked on the door as i walked in. I was hot, my heart was beating uncontrollably, my hands were shaky and sweaty, my muscles felt weak, knees shaking, stomache in knots, and i couldnt help but feel like i wanted to run. I dont know how Emily did this alone, because the only thing keeping me from hiding under a rock for the rest of m life was her holding my hand keeping me in line.

I felt like i was gonna puke, but as i walked in zombie like i pulled out a normal sounding voice and called for Spencer. There was a moment of silence before she announced she was in the living room. 'Maybe im overreacting. I mean...its not a big deal right? People get in fights all the time.' The thing that got to me the most was the fact that our bestfriends had to hear bullshit from other people because we hadnt had the balls to tell them ourselves. That and the fact that we had no idea what theyd heard, or how to tell them anything. All these thoughts hit me withen thirty seconds, and in my out of mind state i slowly walked till we were right outside her living room, and suddenly i was back in my thoughts, and i paniced.

"I cant do this." Thats all i could get out and turned to bolt. Emily grabbed me by the arm and looked me right in the eye.

"You are Hanna Marin. You are one of the strongest people i know. You can do this." I knew she meant it but i couldnt find words to reply, noticing this she kissed me softly and get this, SHE started crying.

"No...dont cry." I begged.

"I just...i know how you feel. And im sorry im the reason youre feeling it. Its terrible." She was right. It was terrible. But it was not her fault but before i could try and deny it she dragged me into the living room to face my bestfriends.

They were next to each other on the couch. Aria looked like shed seen a ghost, and Spencer was trying very hard not to have any facial expression, but that didnt stop her from slipping a little noticing our hands intertwined. Thats what i was afraid of. 'Shes judging us. She hates me.' The air got thin in my throat, and i tightened on emilys hand so hard it could have bruised, but she didnt change her confident stride or calm facial expression. She really was my light in the darkness.

Spencer stood up leaving Aria alone on the couch, and came right up to me without any hesitation. For a second i thought she was gonna hit me but to my ultimate surprise she wrapped her arms right under mine and held me tightly.

"I love you Han." She whispered. I lost it then. Totally and utterly. My worst nightmare had been proved invalid, they still loved me. They were here for me. Emily dropped my hand and let us have our moment, and when i finally broke it, her hands cupped my face and she said: "now come explain." She smiled and i couldnt help but crack one too.

-spencer-

Hanna walked into my living room as if the grimm reaper himself had bestowed a kiss of death on her. They were holding hands and i let my façade of total calm down for one second, but quickly reclaimed my composure. Aria was afraid, i could tell that much my the look on her face and the stiffness of her leg against mine. I felt so bad for the whole situation. Emily was confidently gliding towards us but Hanna wouldnt take a step without hesitation. How that must feel to be in the company of people you trust the most and feel unwelcome, how it must feel to feel hated and wrong. She was on the brink of tears, wether from embarassment, sadness, or fear i will not ever know but i couldnt concioisly sleep at night knowing I let my bestfriend continue one step further feeling those feelings.

I lunged at her from the couch without pause, even when she flinched away from me. I wrapped my arms around her and refused to let go until she did. I whispered in her ear that i loved her, and she started crying. I was wearing a t-shirt, and it soon became wet from her tears. After a minute or two she settled and pulled away but instead of letting go i caressed her face with both my hands and asked her to come explain.

Both her and emily came and sat across from us on the futon. I couldnt help but notice the way Hanna seemed to lean into her, depend on her. It all made sense then, i was jealous because they were really good together.

"Alright lets hear it." Aria said, finally relaxing a little.

"Ok.." Emily said and looked for approval from Hanna.

-emily-

"We had every intention of coming over friday." Hanna said beating me to the open. I was a little surprised she had the courage to do it. I was very proud of her i couldnt help but smile. She glanced over at me and whispered "tell them everything" lowly and turned red. I didnt want her to be embarassed, or have the degrading task of explaining why she wasnt able to go, so i took over.

I started when i left the locker room at school, being vague to spare them the details of the mess i found at her house, and blushed at the romanic intamacy of our weeked. When i had finished i broke eye contact with everyone and an awkward silence filled the room. I felt everyone watching us, as if all we do is make out. Aria was the first to break the quiet.

"You should have told us guys..."

"We didnt know what to say...we dont even know to what to call us..." Hanna said

Spencer was next to me, then hanna, and aria on the end. Spencer put her hand on Hannas thy, making me jealous, and said: "when you figure it out let me know ok?" Hanna nodded her head, and spencer looked and me and did a halfway smile careful not to make eye contact. I made an excuse to leave, saying i needed to go to the bathroom, but instead i went and sat on her back porch to think.

They handled it well, but Spencer was being weird and i had noticed, and Aria was totally in shock. Having to be the strong one and going through this again was taking its toll. The back door opened and spencer came out and closed the door behind her.

"I-"

"No," she stopped me, "just let me say this." I nodded her on. "Seeing you two together officially...i mean you guys have always neen flirty but i never thought id have to..."

She had something important to say and she had my full attention.

"I..." She slowly brought her eyes up to me, and it clicked. She saw the recognition in my eyes and lunged before i could get up and leave. Her lips were soft, and tasted like vanilla. Her lip gloss made my lips stick to hers, and before i knew it i was kissing her back. Once i did she sat on my lap straddling me holding the back of my neck up to hers; i started to throb when her hands slid to my chest, then to the hem of my shirt. I stopped her, with great confliction, when she had started to slide her hands into my pants.

"Stop..." I said and pulled back, she had turned a dark red.

"Im sorry...i dont know...i shouldnt...im sorry..." She got off of me and took off around the side of her house. I was unable to call to stop her. I loved Hanna with all my heart; so why had i enjoied kissing spencer so much?


	11. Chapter 10

-emily-

Everyone had gone home excapt me; i stayed and waited for spencer to get home from wherever she had gone. I felt bad, because i felt like it was my fault she had left. I dont like being feared. The clocked chimed and it read 9:30. I had been camping out in her living room for almost an hour alone. I was about to get up and hold off the confrontation until school the next day, when she walked in the kitchen door. She didnt see my sitting on the couch as she slammed her keys on the counter and got a cup of water. She had been crying and there was dirt on her shoes, i wondered where she had run off to...

Once she was far enough away from the door i stood up and walked swiftly over to her while i said her name a little too harshly.

"Im so sorry," she said and immedeately began sobbing, "i didnt mean t-" i dont know what came over me but i couldnt hear her cry. It broke my heart. I smashed my lips on hers and she stiffened immediately against it but i knew she would give in, and what else but a second later she grabbed my hips and smashed her body on mine, flipping me so my back was against the fridge.

I was throbbing, i was wet, my stomache was doing somersaults, and i didnt want anything more than i wanted Spencer.

"My room...now..." She said inbetween liplocks. There was no hesitation in my movement upstairs. All thoughts of Hanna were gone, and i was so focused on the perfectly toned girl that was now under me on the bed. Her hands were desprately trying to unbotton my pants while mine were fumbling with her shirt. She finally undid the button and flipped to be on top. Her hands wiggled my pants off and she started to kiss my neck while removing my shirt. Her breath was hot, and had i not known better id say she could hear my hear thrumming. My shirt slid over my head, and as she kissed her way down my body i slid off hers. She slid my underwear to the side and started vigorously licking my clit.

"Spencer...oh god! Mmmmm!" I felt her smile under my obvious appreciation. She looked up at me, her beautiful eyes shining like id never seen, and winked. I laughed but then she put a finger and curled it inside me. She pumped and pumped until i finally climaxed and continued to kiss until my body had recovered. It felt so right, and all i could think of was how bad i wanted to taste her.

"My turn." She looked nervous, as if the idea of me returning was unimaginable. I pulled her head up to mine, our lips so close, i felt her go weak and her eyes fluttered shut. She leaned forward as if we were attracted by gravity, but i pulled back and used her moment of vulnerability to flip her over, immediately kissing her bare chest. Before she had time to argue i dove right in.

She was tense at first, but im good at what i do, and she soon relaxed moaning deeply. Before long she came, and she slammed her head down on her pillow. Neither of us spoke. Surprisingly enough i had no regrets, it had been amazing. The dynamic was so much different from Hanna. Spencer jumped in, and i loved feeling so wanted, and for the first time in a long time, got the thrill of doing something i know i shouldnt. I could only hope she felt the same. My head was resting on her stomache, so when she spoke i could feel the vibrations.

"Do you hate me?" I felt her stomache clench, about to cry. Id never seen her cry before, and already today id seen it twice. She was genuinely upset.

"No of course not..."

"Do regret me? Are we gonna be able to friends still? Ans what are gonna tell Hanna...shes going to hate me. And you two are perfect a d its my fault-"

She was ranting out of control so i stopped her from talking by crawling up her naked body and put my face so close to hers i could feel the heat. "I do not regret you spencer. I love Hanna, but well figure it out tomorrow ok?" I said in my most sexy voice. I had rendered her unable to move, so she just shook her head, and i grinned.

Everything was perfect. Id never been so happy.


	12. Chapter 11

-emily-

_Everything was perfect. Id never been so happy. _

Everything was perfect, that is, until it ended.

I was covered in a cold sweat and goosebumps. My heart wouldnt slow down and i couldnt stop smiling. Then it hit me. I finally got back into a state of thinking straight. What just happened? Why did it feel so good? I love Hanna. What had happened last night?

-NO POV-

_Aria and Hanna got up and asked if she for sure wanted to stay, it was getting late._

_ "Yeah...i gotta make sure shes ok. Ill see you at school tomorrow ok?" She replied. they both nodded and went out the door. For several minutes Emily paced around Spencers living room, nervous to actually see her when she got home. 'I dont think i like her,' she thought, 'i think i just like being liked by someone else. She probably doesnt even like me. Lots of straight girls use their gay friends to experiment. I just hope shes ok.'_

_ She sat down on the couch, her leg bouncing in nerve. Unable to sit still she went into the kitcken to get a glass of water, Spencer not leaving her thoughts of worry. Thirty minutes and several obscene words later, Emily found herself in spencers room laying on her bed crying. 'Its my fault. I let it happen. I encouraged it by kissing back,and now i cant deal with the reprocussions.' Emily let herself cry until she fell asleep not even bothering to call and say she was staying over._

-emily-

All those thoughts hit me like lightning when i was shaken to concioisness. Tear stains were on my face, and my body ached. Spencer was standing over me looking as if she had also been crying a fair deal.

"Youre still here.." She mused sounding meloncholy.

"Yeah i mean...of course. I didnt know where you were. I didnt know if you were ya know...like ok?"

She sat down next to me on the bed. "Im fine. I didnt think id ever get a chance to just kiss you if you and Hanna were together so...i took the opportunity. But then i realized id probably just lost you and Hanna both so i needed a break." She shrugged. I reached over and touched her thy lovingly and reassured her.

"You cant get rid of me that easy," i smiled, "we never have to tell Hanna, i wouldnt want to lose her either. I love her you know? And youre my bestfriend." I could almost see the weight come off of her.

-spencer-

I kissed her. I finally kissed her. And to make it even better she kissed back, for just a second, before she pushed back and i knew it. Maybe she wanted me too...but she said stop, and the look in her eyes screamed regret, and i couldnt sit there one second longer. I ran like A was personally trying to kill me. I lept off the porch and skidded on the concrete as i rounded the corner. Our keys were always on hooks by the door in our garage, so it took no time to disembark my house.

I drove to nowhere and took a left and just kept going. I couldnt get far enough away. It was like home was a storm, and i had to see the sun. I couldnt live with the fact that I had made a situation that would ruin something beautiful for other people, and destroied friendships for myself. So consumed in my thoughts, i was surprised when i realized i had driven all the way to Philly. Coming back to myself i got off on an exit to turn around and be a grown up and face what i did.

I pulled off at an exit id only been on once, and it was for a special dinner for Melissa when she won student body president. All the seniors in the state who won were to go to a dinner at a resturaunt called The Ballroom. Everyone was just like her, needless to say it was a terrible night.

I pulled into a gas station just off the exit, and saw two girls walk out of a diner across the street. They were laughing and wearing matching sunglasses. As they approached was i assumed to be their car, they both leaned in and kissed a boy. Those girls were best friends who had spent the day with their boyfriends having a great time together. I let my mind wander on the possibilities of what they had done that day. Thing Emily and I no doubt had done; them feeling what I had felt a million times before and taken for granted.

Watching those girls...it made me wonder if i was currently emotionally stable enough to lose someone like Em or Hanna over a little girl crush. I had Toby after all, i really loved Toby. I started bawling. The gas station was empty and the lights were off giving my hysterical breakdown some privacy. I started driving home so fast im surprised i didnt get pulled over. I needed to be home now. I needed to be safe in bed. I needed to figure out how to make ammends.

I pulled into my garage finally feeling comforted by firmiliar surroundings. I slowly got out of the car, and into my home. I shed a few tears, knowing i did truely have it good, and that i had amazing friends. I was scared, though, that i may be about to lose a few. I dried my face and kicked off my shoes by the door. I walked up the stairs absorbing every moment like it was the last time id see it all.

I walked into my room and the first thing i noticed was a dark figure on my bed. Automatically i thought i was A come to finally just kill me, but the figure uttered a moan and i knew i recognized it. I would have recognized it anywhere; Emily was laying asleep in my bed. 'She stayed for you Spence, maybe you should let her sleep' she thought, 'no you need to deal with this. Fight for your friend.' I took a few strides across the room and knelt beside her gazing at her like she was an angel.

"Em...Em come its really late." I shook her shoulder and her eyes fluttered open. She had been crying, and she looked like something had genuinely scared her, "Youre still here..." I said, letting all emotion of being deeply touched at the gesture show, but also the sadness I had just overcome.

"yeah I mean...of course." And with those words I knew I hadn't lost anything.


	13. Chapter 12

-emily-

After Spencer woke me up we made our ammends; her apologising fort he kiss and me forgiving. She said shed had a crush on me for a while, but she was done because it wouldnt ever work out. I loved Hanna so i agreed that we just let it go fore everyones sake. We hugged and i left. It was late and i hadnt even called my mom. I started the car and the clock read 11:23. I was in so much trouble when i got home but that was the least of my worries; i was afraid that somewhere in my subconcious i had feeling for Spencer that were going to disrupt my perfect world with Hanna.

Seeing that my livivng room light was still burning when i pulled into my drive, it took all my courage to be able to face my mother. Of course when i woke up i saw she had texted and called and left voicemails but i didnt know what to say over a phone so i decided to wait. I pulled open my front door and she was sitting on the stair waiting for me. Her face was red and she looked like the most angry person on the planet.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!? DIDNT CALL ME OR TEXT BACK OR ANYTHING! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN DEAD FOR ALL I KNEW!" She took a second to catch her breath and i jumped in.

"i fell asleep at spencers place...you know i wouldnt do that to you on purpose mom." I looked down. It may have been the tear stains on my face, or the frazzeled look about me but she sighed and remained at a calm voice level.

"Go to bed Emily. Well talk about this in the morning." She clicked off the light and went to bed. I trudged up the stairs completely drained. Nothing more could have happened in one day and i needed sleep. For that matter i needed someone to talk to outside of all this.

I kicked my shoes off and stripped all my clothes off. I grabbed my too-big-t-shirt and laid in bed, taking in every moment of my relaxation. I let my mind wander to the day: my love affair with my beautiful long time crush and best friend, my crazy dream about someone ive never liked before, and how those two worlds are going to crash. The stress was overwhelming and i ended up thinking about how Ali had brought me into the group, and what my life would be like had she not done that.'today would have been alot easier' i thougHt. I quickly pushed that out of mind. Had i not met the girls...id still be the loser girl crushing on someone i never thought id be so lucky to have.

Even though i knew i was in the privacy of my room i felt like someone was watching me. I had this problem since i was a kid, and my mom taught me how to deal with it at night so that i wouldnt run to her: get up, check everywhere someone could hide, show yourself theres no one there. I got up, feeling like a child, and did just that. I bent over...no one under the bed...no one in the closet...

"You still do that...some things never change Emmy." An all too firmiliar voice from the far corner of my room made me jump. The figure emerged and spoke again me staring awe struck. "Miss me?"

I ran to her and wrapped my arms around her refusing to let go, "where have you been Ali?"

-hanna-

I left Spencers when Spencer left. Emily came in and said she had gone and seemed upset, we all hung around for a little while just talking, cuddling for me and Em, but she seemed tense...off. After a while i had to get home and so did Aria, but Emily offered to stay and wait for Spencer to make sure she was ok. I was hesitant to leave her alone but she insisted. Aria went outside and i kissed Emily goodbye and she all but pushed me away.

"I love you..." She whispered.

"I know baby. I love you more." I pecked her lips one more time and drove home silent.

Something was really off, and i know Emily. I know Emily when shes hiding something. I had two options before me as i laid in bed and thought about her: 1. Let her come to me, which was very unlikely by the looks of it. Or 2. Work on Spencer and her until one of them just cracks.

That sounds really bad but i wasnt just going to drop it. I was confident that whatever it was i could handle. Id forgive Emily for almost anything just to be able to keep her. Silently i thought about the weeked, and somehow i knew Emily was thinking the same thing.

The next morning i drove to pick Em up for school, only to find she wasnt even out of bed. Her mom was gone so after i knocked witout any answer i let myself in witt he spare key she kept hidden under the third rock to the left on the porch.

"Em! Come on babe where are you?" I called. I heard a rustling upstairs so i decided to go make sure she was ok after last night. And i was determined to hear what happened.

"Em?" I knocked lightly on the door and found her digging through one of her drawers. "Emily Fields what are you doing? Why arent you dressed?"

"Obviously i overslept Hanna!" She lashed out making my heart literally drop into my stomache. I turned to leave mumbling that id wait downstairs but she grabbed my arm and pulled me into her and she cried. She cried for what seemed like forever and i held her. This was a moment i forgot about being her girlfriend and i was the best friend she had relied on for so many years. I pulled her back and looked right in her bloodshot eyes. "Whats going on? Please talk to me. What happened last night?" She wiped off her eyes as if showing any emotion at all was a mistake. As if last night was her secret she wasn't allowed to share, and all emotions shut down. She put in her happy Emily face and continued as if nothing happened.

"Give me a few minutes to get ready ok?" She kissed me lightly.

"Whatever happened we have to talk about it at some point..."

"Later baby." She called as she went into the bathroom to sower. 'Ill hold you to it.' I mumbled.


End file.
